Deuda de honor, deuda de amor
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Secuela de Deuda de Vida. HP/DM Slash. Harry y Draco estan ligados por una Deuda de vida, pero aun hay mas entre ellos.


Para todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia, aquí esta la continuación de Deuda de Vida y especialmente para Veroboned, Uchicha Em, Sarisslovess, Basicidea, , Amia Snape, Joeycob, Anaerin, Alexander Potter Malfoy, Elfurio, Miru yumi, Rianne Black, Arau, Ahgness Black, Reykou Higurashi, PAolaMercury, Lilipotter, Eldhwen33, SetsunaGW, Ginebra 216, Adicta, Isis89, Murtilla, DVMAlfoy, Erinias, AlexiaCUllenBlack, La sonrisa de Cheshire, Ank-SUnamuhn8o, Potter de Snape, Leontina, Olimka, Martes, Turi, MinervaPotter, Zian Shiory, Yushiru, Crispida, Dod19 y todos los que leen esta historia.

Me encantan vuestros reviews, y lo repito: los leo todos, aunque no siempre conteste…

DEUDA DE HONOR, DEUDA DE AMOR

REFLEXIONES DE MADRE

Narcisa Malfoy Black lo había pensado muy cuidadosamente. Su hijo, su única y verdadera pasión, al menos la única que le quedaba, estaba languideciendo cada vez más, apagándose, irremediablemente enamorado del maldito Harry Potter.

Ni siquiera el año pasado en Beauxbatrons había logrado arrancar o aplacar los sentimientos que albergaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Teniendo en cuenta que había sangre veela en sus venas, Narcisa suspiró y comprendió que Potter sería el único amor verdadero de su hijo, y después de leer – a espaldas de su hijo, por supuesto – las reveladoras palabras que el joven había escrito para su amor durante el año pasado, había optado por dejarle regresar de nuevo a Hogwarts.

Pero ahora, el héroe se casaba, y en las últimas semanas, Draco se había convertido en una cáscara hueca y vacía, que deambulaba por los corredores de Hogwarts, rivalizando con los fantasmas del castillo. Narcisa no podía permitir eso y si su hijo no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo, ella no iba a dejar que agonizase de aquella manera, no si aun tenía una jugada en las manos.

"_Oh, si! Mis cartas son débiles, juego casi de farol, pero aun así, pienso jugar esa última mano, por mi hijo, por Draco, aunque tenga que arrastrarle a la fuerza a esa maldita boda"._

Narcisa fue inflexible y seca, sus ojos duros y acerados, pero su voz dejó escapar un ligero matiz de posibilidades.

- Lo lamento mucho Potter, pero es mi única opción de tener nietos. Serán hijos de Draco ante la ley. El…no se recuperará de esto nunca, al menos esos niños serán un aliciente para mantenerle durante un tiempo más con vida. Claro está, a menos que…

- ¿A menos que?

Pregunto esperanzado el Griffindor, mientras la magia invocada por la dama giraba en torno a él, tratando de doblegar su voluntad. Narcisa fue consciente de que el vínculo que le unía con el joven era frágil, pero sin embargo, y gracias a un útil encantamiento poco conocido, sabia a ciencia cierta que la magia de Potter reconocía como cierta su deuda con ella, tanto como la de Draco para con él, aunque a niveles diferentes.

- Has declarado que su vida no vale nada. Y por lo tanto morirá lentamente de pena. Aunque podría considerar otra posibilidad… Solo si rectificas eso y vuelves a salvarle ahora… una opción que no te separaría de los niños.

Harry asintió en silencio, derramando amargas lágrimas mirando al suelo.

- Haré lo que sea Narcisa. Lo que sea.

La magia invocada por la deuda de vida cruzada entre los tres osciló y vibró. Secretamente, al Griffindor le agradaba sobremanera la idea de tener un vínculo con su hijo, pese a que sus palabras contradecían sus sentimientos. La magia del muchacho pugnaba por unirse a la de Draco, acariciándola tentativamente, insegura y vacilante, respondiendo rápidamente al tenue calor que esta desprendía, absorbiendo más y más de la sensación conforme hablaban. Así que conscientemente reforzó su presión en esa dirección sobre el muchacho y la magia de este se enlazó voluntariamente en la de Draco, haciéndola suya, envolviéndole y arropándole protectivamente, y Narcisa cedió en su propia presión, que se relajó hasta ser poco más que un suave toque sobre el muchacho.

Narcisa estaba muy sorprendida, percibió claramente el cambio mientras hablaban, la confusión y la preocupación aflorando en los grandes ojos verdes, libres de las anticuadas gafas. La decisión, la firme decisión de salvar a Draco, por encima de todo lo demás, el asombro ante la propuesta, y el súbito ramalazo de afecto desfilaron claramente en las facciones del Griffindor para ella, reforzando las sensaciones que la magia le devolvía.

Sin embargo, nada habría preparado a la aparentemente fría dama para el estallido que reverberó a través del vínculo entre ambos al proponerle contraer matrimonio con Draco. Solo los sentimientos más intensos podían provocar semejante ímpetu, así que, tal vez, las cosas no fuesen tan malas después de todo.

Durante el regreso a Malfoy Manor, Narcisa osó albergar esperanzas para Draco, viéndoles interactuar, aunque el moreno se encerró en si mismo cuando Draco se reveló como gay, completamente inseguro de cómo afrontar el nuevo hecho. Enfrascada aparentemente en una revista, le vio dedicar miraditas reveladoras, tensarse y desaparecer casi sin palabras al llegar a la mansión, sumido en caóticos pensamientos.

Sin embargo, desde entonces, los dos habían recorrido un largo camino, lleno de tropiezos, de dificultades, pero también de recompensas, y que les había conducido a todos hasta el momento presente, uno de los mas felices que Narcisa pudiera recordar, solo comparable al instante en que tuvo a Draco entre sus brazos por primera vez.

Sonrió dulcemente a su esposo, apretando su mano entre las suyas, viendo salir de la estancia a su hijo, llevando de la mano a un sonriente moreno, totalmente arrebolado y extasiado, los ojos verdes rebosantes de amor. Realmente Harry había sido una bendición para su familia, le había devuelto primero a su hijo, a su hermana y ahora a su esposo, que la miraba con un raro brillo en los ojos.

Sonrojándose, Narcisa correspondió tímidamente al apasionado beso del hombre y Lucius les hizo aparecer a ambos en el dormitorio de su esposa, mientras susurraba con voz apasionada, comenzando a desvestirla apresuradamente:

- Oh Cissy!! He echado esto tanto de menos!!

Los ojos de Narcisa se llenaron de lágrimas y Lucius se detuvo un momento, temiendo haber ofendido a su esposa y vaciló, murmurando:

- Discúlpame Narcisa, si te he incomodado.

El suyo era un matrimonio de conveniencia, abierto, y ambos eran libres de tomar amantes, aunque el amor había surgido entre ellos a lo largo de los años, llevándoles a un pacto no escrito de fidelidad. Pero Lucius llevaba más de cuatro años encarcelado y su esposa era una real hembra, apasionada y fogosa, pese a la frialdad de su apariencia. Bajó la cabeza y deshizo el abrazo lentamente, ante el raudal de lágrimas femeninas, y murmuró mirando a los azules ojos de su esposa:

- Tal vez este ya no es mi lugar…

Sollozando aun más fuertemente, la mujer se arrojó a su cuello, besándole y Lucius la cogió en brazos, llevándola al lecho mientras le prometía solemnemente:

- Nunca mas, Narcisa. Te doy mi palabra. Nunca más me apartarán de ti.

Y MAS REFLEXIONES

Sentado en su sillón favorito, mientras esperaba impacientemente la llegada de su hijo y esposa, el exmortifago dejó que los recuerdos fluyeran, aguardando reunirse por fin con su familia.

Lucius no salía de su asombro. Sin duda era una broma de mal gusto, pero por más que leyó y releyó la carta del muchacho, no encontró matiz de burla alguno. La solicitud de visita era real y formal, aprobada por el propio Ministro, y después de todo, era quizás el único contacto con el mundo exterior que tendría en mucho tiempo, ya que las visitas en Azkaban estaban muy restringidas, y ni siquiera Narcisa había podido obtener el permiso necesario.

Se preparó para la entrevista, lo mejor que pudo, lavando manualmente la burda túnica que era su uniforme carcelario en la ducha comunal, por el expeditivo método de ducharse con ella. No era la primera vez, y gracias a Merlín, tenía una de repuesto para mantenerse seco después.

El aislamiento del mundo exterior era parte del castigo, y por eso, al entrar en la cárcel para una condena tan larga, su titulo y propiedades habían pasado íntegra y automáticamente a sus herederos, su esposa e hijo, como si hubiese fallecido. Debía cumplir al menos quince años con un comportamiento modélico, para que le permitiesen acceder a un régimen menos severo, con derecho a visitas regulares. No podía leer periódicos, y las cartas llegaban a sus manos censuradas. A veces, tan solo un par de frases permanecían legibles, aumentando su frustración.

Por eso, la visita era tan inusual, que pese a la animadversión instintiva, Lucius accedió a ella. Le daría algo en que pensar durante meses, y tal vez el Griffindor le ofreciese alguna noticia de su familia.

Cuando la puerta de la sala de visitas se abrió, Lucius Malfoy entró por ella en silencio, sentándose en la silla al otro lado de la mesa, frente al elegante joven en que se había convertido el Niño de Oro.

¿Me han dicho que querías verme Potter?

La ironía en sus palabras no arredró al moreno, cuyos ojos relucieron extrañamente, y tras contemplarle con atención preguntó, franco y directo:

¿Quiere salir de aquí, Sr Malfoy?

Una risa llena de amargura fue su respuesta, exclamando:

¡Claro que sí Potter! Pero no creo que vayan a dejarme salir en los próximos, digamos… diez años?

Con una sonrisa llena de enigmas, el moreno denegó:

Creo que ahí hay un error… suegro.

Lucius recordó el asombro, la incredulidad e incluso la rabia ante las noticias de su compromiso, pero también la certeza y la decisión que manaban del joven. Era una medida muy arriesgada dar ese paso, su hijo debía estar ciertamente desesperado, y su sorpresa no tuvo limites, cuando entendió a que se refería el muchacho y poco a poco, recobró un atisbo de esperanza.

¿Realmente vas a sacarme de aquí?

Harry asintió y el hombre se puso en pie, murmurando, mientras le tendía la mano:

Hace falta mucho valor y coraje para hacer lo que estás haciendo por mí y por mi familia. Podías haberme dejado a mi suerte y nadie te hubiera reprochado nada, ni siquiera Draco.

El moreno rodeó la mesa y asintiendo al estrechar la mano añadió:

Aun le hará falta más para enfrentarse al mundo exterior, Lucius. Y yo solo quiero que su hijo sea feliz.

El hombre sonrió y le palmeó ligeramente el hombro, murmurando con cierta timidez:

No me faltará valor, hijo mío.

La visita a continuación de su medico personal había sido toda una sorpresa, sumadas a las de su liberación, pero cuando el hombre terminó su reconocimiento, en una de las salas de retención de Azkaban, Harry tan solo tomó el pergamino con las prescripciones y murmuró despidiéndose del hombre:

Me encargaré de que todas sus indicaciones se cumplen, Doctor Roberts.

Los días pasados recuperándose en Griamauld Place, aunque desesperantemente lentos, le habían dado la oportunidad de conocer mejor al Griffindor y de reconocer las cualidades de este, y sobre todo, de ver el enorme amor que profesaba a su hijo. Porque solo el amor mas incondicional podía haber movido al joven a sacar de prisión a un mortífago como él, con las manos manchadas de sangre.

Lucius reconoció las cualidades personales del joven, que durante su nuevo encierro, se privaba de tiempo de descanso para hacerle compañía, asegurándose personalmente de que nada le faltase. Alimentos, pociones, ropa, todo fue puesto a su disposición. Su bondad, su entereza, y sobre todo, su capacidad para perdonarle sin un solo reproche, le conmovieron, ya que el joven nunca mencionó su pasado más que en relación a Draco y a su esposa.

El rubio mago era altivo, orgulloso, pero el carisma sereno y calmado del moreno le cautivó, y se propuso firmemente y con sinceridad, ser para el joven un padre más que un suegro. Indirectamente, se sentía responsable de haber privado al muchacho de su familia, y el sincero arrepentimiento llegó al corazón de Lucius, sorpresivamente. Los elfos le contaron los pequeños detalles de la vida de la mansión, la alegría de su esposa y de su hijo, las risas del pequeño Teddy…Se avecinaban tiempos duros para todos, y la opinión publica no iba a ser tierna con Harry por su decisión, pero el haría que valiera la pena, para todos.

Lucius al ver la cara de infinita sorpresa de su esposa e hijo al abrir la puerta, pensó:

"_Lo juro por mi honor, los Malfoy honraran al que ha hecho posible este momento, Harry, hijo mío "_

FAMILIA

Al parecer, su primer regalo había sido perfecto y los ojos verdes destilaron amor por su esposo. Draco vio nerviosismo, tal vez angustia, pero no miedo en su rostro y sonrió ligeramente. Inclinando la cabeza, el Griffindor susurró:

¿Prometes no enfadarte?

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Draco le acarició la mejilla y el joven suspiró, vacilando aun. En el mundo muggle una situación como la suya para una mujer era bochornosa cuando menos, pero entre magos…Con un sonrojo aun más intenso preguntó en una vocecita apenas audible:

¿Es muy malo un embarazo antes de la boda Draco?

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, atónito y sacudió la cabeza, como si dudase de sus oídos. Sus ojos miraron a su esposo y su mirada de completa adoración le descolocaron.

¿Cómo has dicho?

Estoy preñado, Draco. Exactamente de siete semanas y media.

Draco le cogió la cara entre las manos y le contempló intensamente, durante largos minutos. Finalmente; le besó con lentitud y pasión y susurró:

Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra y a la porra con la boda.

Harry sonrió y se dejó besar, correspondiendo ardientemente, hasta que Draco deshizo el abrazo, acariciándole una y otra vez.

¿Por eso me rehuías?.

Harry asintió y murmuró avergonzado:

Lo siento mucho, ahora podría ser peligroso para los bebes, según los libros.

Draco vaciló sobre sus pies por un instante y Harry tuvo que sostenerle mientras el mundo rodaba demasiado deprisa. Riendo como un niño, Draco le cogió en brazos y exclamó:

¿Gemelos? Vamos a decírselo a mis padres!. Siempre quise ver como se desmayaban!

Harry le besó, sus brazos en torno al cuello de su esposo y en sus ojos de esmeralda brilló la promesa que Draco había soñado con ver algún día, la promesa de ser uno con él, sin restricciones y el joven murmuró:

Feliz cumpleaños amor mío.

Sin embargo, los Malfoy no estaban disponibles, y ni siquiera las nuevas noticias eran incentivo suficiente para que Draco interrumpiese el "reencuentro" de sus padres. Exaltado y nervioso, el Slytherin le llevó hasta el saloncito, y solicitó un té con tostadas y zumo de frutas para ambos, devorándole con los ojos.

Una de las cosas que Harry había dicho regresó de nuevo a su memoria y alzó una ceja, realizando una breve cuenta mental:

¿Harry? Has debido equivocarte al interpretar los resultados, no pude ser que estés de…

Exactamente, el día de mi cumpleaños, Draco.

El rostro sereno y la sonrisa de su esposo le dijeron a Draco que no había error alguno y murmuró sorprendido:

Pero…¡Es imposible! La poción no actúa tan rápido, si hubiésemos usado el hechizo, sería posible.

Lo he comprobado, y varias veces.

Draco meditó preocupado. Una anormalidad en el embarazo podía ser mala y su ceño fruncido alarmó a Harry, que dejó su taza de té a un lado. Con un chasquido, llamo a un elfo, y Tashe acudió presto. En un gesto nervioso el joven murmuró:

Trae al Doctor Roberts, inmediatamente. Es muy urgente.

¡Estoy bien Draco, de veras!

Podría haber algún problema, y es mejor saberlo cuanto antes, Harry.

Su ansiedad era tan evidente, que el joven claudicó. Después de todo, era un embarazo masculino, y de por si, de alto riesgo, y aun mas a causa de los gemelos. En poco menos de veinte minutos, un hombre de pelo canoso y rostro afable, vestido con una túnica de trabajo y cargado con dos maletines de cuero apareció en el umbral de la puerta guiado por el ansioso elfo, que se retiró con una reverencia.

¿Y bien Lord Malfoy? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

Sin andarse mucho por las ramas, el rubio le estrechó la mano y le indicó a Harry, que se sonrojó, aunque el hombre no dio muestras de reconocerle, guardando discretamente para él su encuentro anterior.

Se trata de mi esposo, Doctor. Creemos que esta… esperando gemelos.

Le puso al corriente de lo que sabían y de la poción usada por ambos. Aunque no mencionó el hecho de que realmente, Harry y el no habían consumado su matrimonio. Sin decir nada, el hombre anotó fechas y detalles en un pergamino, con una pluma dictáfono, y sacó su varita.

Voy a reconocerle brevemente, Lord Potter. Puede que sienta un cosquilleo, e incluso algunos pinchazos leves. Si nota dolor, el más mínimo dolor, pararemos de inmediato, ya que no debe sentir nada durante este tipo de exploración.

Harry asintió con ojos levemente asustados y se tendió sobre el diván, tratando de relajarse, pese a que ahora mil y una dudas le asaltaban. El hombre desabrochó gentilmente la túnica y desabotonó los pantalones, pero no llegó a desnudarle. Descubrió su abdomen y apuntando directamente a su ombligo susurró:

Ahora, relájese…

Era mas fácil de decir que de hacer, sabiendo que una varita apuntaba a sus hijos no natos y un halo de poder surgió del joven, bloqueando inconscientemente al otro mago. Cabeceando y casi como si lo esperase, repitió:

Relájese, Lord Potter…no puedo hacer mi trabajo si no me deja…

Suspirando, y mirando fijamente a Draco, Harry retrajo el escudo y mordiéndose los labios asintió. La exploración fue casi imperceptible salvo las cosquillas y un par de leves pinchazos, pero lenta y tediosa. El hombre pareció recorrer cada centímetro de sus órganos internos, desplazando la varita sobre su piel, hasta estar finalmente satisfecho.

Dándole permiso para incorporarse, e indicándoles que se tomaran un té, el doctor se volcó a estudiar los pergaminos de resultados, murmurando de vez en cuando para si mismo, alterando los nervios de los dos impacientes futuros padres.

Acabada su lectura, el hombre sonrió y murmuró:

Enhorabuena. Efectivamente, esta embarazado de gemelos o mellizos, aun es pronto para saberlo. Y la fecha de la concepción es aproximadamente la de la toma de la poción. Aunque no sé para que la ha tomado, ciertamente. Podían haber dejado que las cosas siguieran un curso más calmado…

La cara de confusión de ambos debió de ser enorme, ya que el hombre añadió:

Conozco la historia de la Deuda de Vida entre Uds, pero esa prisa en cancelarla completamente…Un embarazo masculino siempre es estresante, aunque sea natural, pero forzarlo a que sean gemelos, incluso con su juventud, es una temeridad.

Harry balbuceó cada vez mas liado:

¿Natural?

El medico se sorprendió y preguntó con extrañeza:

¿No pretendían un embarazo gemelar? Pero... sin duda, sabía que podía quedarse embrazado naturalmente, no?

La negación del muchacho hizo suspirar al médico, que murmuró exasperado, asumiendo por descontado que Harry adoptaba el papel pasivo en sus relaciones:

Bien, eso explica la poción, aunque simplemente mantener los encuentros de cama hubiera bastado a medio plazo, estoy seguro. El reconocimiento medico habitual para verificar la fertilidad antes del contrato matrimonial debería haber evitado esta situación, Lord Malfoy, pero por lo que veo, prescindieron de él.

El sonrojo del rubio fue evidente, y murmuró entre dientes que no lo había creído necesario y que el suyo había sido realizado años antes. El hombre le miró con curiosidad, pero aceptó la excusa y añadió:

Deberían adoptar alguna medida preventiva, ya que no recomiendo en absoluto embarazos simultáneos, Lord Draco, en estas circunstancias. Y sean especialmente "delicados" en sus relaciones.

Los jóvenes se sonrojaron intensamente y Draco murmuró ahogadamente que se ocuparían de ello, después de que un rápido hechizo del doctor verificara que no estaba embarazado. Afortunadamente, había hechizos para mantener los efectos de la poción en suspenso, al menos durante el tiempo del embarazo del moreno, aunque solo que Harry podría emplearlos con él con efectividad. EL Griffindor aun tenía dudas y preguntó con incertidumbre:

¿Cómo es posible? Nunca me dijeron nada al respecto y era asiduo cliente de la enfermería.

El hombre sonrió y se alisó la túnica, guardando los instrumentos y pergaminos en uno de los maletines. Se sentó frente a los muchachos y comenzó a explicar cuan claramente pudo el tema, sin abrumarles con demasiados detalles técnicos.

Las más antiguas familias suelen tener esta capacidad, pero es algo recesivo, no siempre sucede y hace falta buscar deliberadamente algo donde no suele haber nada y muchas veces, aun así, solo hay un pequeño rudimento de los órganos. La sangre de veelas y vampiros que se ha mezclado durante generaciones a la nuestra hace posible este fenómeno. En su caso, los órganos están tan perfectamente formados y desarrollados que son casi indistinguibles de los de una mujer, salvo por los genitales externos, claro. El parto por supuesto, será por cesárea y recomiendo una estricta dieta, descanso y reposo adecuado, aire libre, ejercio moderado…, le enviaré desde mi casa las prescripciones.

Las noticias, eran buenas, muy buenas y la única sorpresa era la capacidad natural de Harry para gestar. El medico teorizó que la poción, unida al fuerte deseo de ser padre, había actuado como el hechizo de fecundidad, propiciando un embarazo inmediatamente. A partir de ahí, todo era natural, y el cuerpo de Harry respondía bastante bien al cambio. Necesitarían una enfermera o enfermero, tanto para vigilar el embarazo como para hacerse cargo del cuidado de los bebes tras el parto, y el medico se comprometió a enviarles los nombres de varias candidatas, bien cualificadas, para que se concertaran entrevistas. De ese modo, Harry siempre tendría disponible a alguien para atenderle, y el medico se ahorraba visitas innecesarias.

Una vez a solas, y después de besarse dulcemente durante un rato, los jóvenes sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos y Draco murmuró:

Vamos a tener familia, amor mío.

¿Qué acabas de decir Draco?

Los jóvenes se volvieron hacia el umbral del saloncito, donde Lucius Malfoy permanecía enlazando la cintura de su esposa, que abría la boca atónita:

Que Harry va ha hacerme padre.

Son gemelos, Lucius.

Añadió el moreno, sonriendo con timidez. Y Lucius Malfoy, temido hasta entre los mortífagos, se desmayó redondo al suelo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras Narcisa gemía, sentándose de repente en el suelo:

¡Voy a ser abuela!

PREPARATIVOS

Hizo falta la ayuda de los elfos, varias dosis de poción pimentónica y un par de bofetadas de Andrómeda, para que finalmente Lucius recobrara el sentido más de dos segundos.

La felicidad de su hijo era tan evidente, que Narcisa le perdonó el haber arruinado sus planes para una preciosa boda multitudinaria, aunque se animó cuando su hermana murmuró:

Ahora tenemos que planear además un bautizo doble, Cissy.

La única pena de Harry era no poder empezar la reforma de la mansión Potter, o de Grimauld Place como prometiera, pero también le ilusionó empezar a crear su propia nursery, llena de todos los juguetes que nunca tuvo para él.

La vida de Harry era plena, y en un par de días, los Malfoy decidieron que era hora de hacer una salida en público. Después de todo, Draco ardía en deseos de abrumar a Harry con regalos, y este pensó que era buen momento para conseguir una nueva varita para Lucius, aunque no comentó nada al respecto.

Narcisa y Andrómeda le habían atosigado esa mañana, antes de salir para Callejón Dragón, hasta marearle con la cantidad de preparativos que había que hacer: Además de encontrar una enfermera-niñera urgentemente, necesitaban un tutor para los primeros años de los bebes, y otros para cuando cumpliesen 4 o 5 años, en diversas materias.

Harry se había aterrado, viendo como aparentemente sus hijos pasarían mucho mas tiempo con extraños que con él y empezó a protestar furiosamente, las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, la voz quebrándosele entre sollozos contenidos :

Pero…Draco me prometió que podría educarles, que me dejaría estar con ellos…

Rompió a llorar y Draco le rodeó los hombros, consolándole, aunque el joven le apartó, enfadado y dolido. Ignorando su desaire, el rubio le apretó contra su pecho y la voz de Lucius se alzó por encima de los murmullos de las mujeres.

Nadie va a apartarte de ellos. Lo cierto es que así podrán estar contigo en casa hasta que vayan a Hogwarts. Los Malfoy pueden permitirse tutores particulares en vez de enviar a sus hijos a una escuela, Harry.

Secándose las lágrimas, el moreno miró medio esperanzado a Lucius y después a Draco, en busca de confirmación. La sonrisa de su amado le hizo calmarse, y este susurró cariñosamente:

Es cierto, Harry. Tan solo queremos tenerlos en casa el mayor tiempo posible, amor mío.

Más calmado y avergonzado de su llantina, el joven se sonrojó y susurró enterrando su cara en el hombro de Draco, mientras Narcisa sonreía comprensivamente:

Lo siento…

Tras una tila calmante y un rato de charla – la emotividad era algo perfectamente lógico, y los cambios de humor se acentuarían durante el primer trimestre, como consecuencia del desequilibrio hormonal - por fin partieron para el Callejón Diagón, usando la red Flu. Las miradas de los parroquianos de Honeydukes fueron hostiles, pero nadie les dirigió la palabra, aunque atrajeron la atención. Andrómeda había decidido acompañarles, dejando a Teddy al cuidado de los elfos, bajo estrictas instrucciones.

La primera visita de los varones fue para Olivanders, aunque Narcisa y su hermana se encaminaron hacia un pequeño café, donde habían citado a varias de las candidatas a enfermera, para ir tomando contacto con ellas.

Olivanders, encantado de ver a tan ilustres visitantes, sonrió afablemente y comenzó a sacar varitas para que Lucius las probase, a requerimiento de Harry y sorprendiendo enormemente a ambos Malfoy, aunque sin éxito durante un buen rato. Arrugando el ceño, el hombre sacó su extraña cinta y esta se enroscó en tornó al hombre, arrojando alguna clase de resultado legible para el fabricante de varitas. Rebuscando en la trastienda, el hombre presentó tres nuevas varitas y la segunda, chispeó al contacto de la mano de Lucius, haciéndole emitir una sonrisa.

Bien, bien, 24 cm, flexible, de madera de avellano y con un raro núcleo mixto, de pelo de unicornio y threastal. Excelente para encantamientos y hechizos.

Draco sonrió, viendo la expresión de los ojos gris azulados de su padre y comenzó a sacar su bolsa de galeones, asumiendo que debería pagarla, pero la mano de Harry le detuvo, murmurando.

Yo pagaré la cuenta Draco.

Los ojos del rubio buscaron los de su esposo y vio relucir en ellos la fiera determinación, así que le dejó hacer su voluntad, viendo asentir levemente a su padre. Una vez fuera de la tienda, Lucius susurró suavemente:

No tenías porque hacerlo, nada te obligaba a devolverme una varita, y menos a pagar por ella, así que gracias, Harry.

EL moreno le miró y por un momento sus ojos vacilaron, casi asustados. Luego, tomando la mano de Draco entre la suya murmuró sonrojándose levemente.

Soy legalmente responsable de su bienestar, en todos lo sentidos y pienso hacerme cargo plenamente de esa responsabilidad. Se que no soy lo que deseaban para Draco, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para compensarles, Lucius.

Lucius abrió la boca asombrado, e ignorando a la multitud que les miraba curiosa, dio un paso adelante y le abrazó suavemente, susurrando en su oído:

Eres el yerno ideal, Harry, hijo mío. Y me honraría que contemplaras la posibilidad de llamarme padre, en privado.

Harry asintió, muy conmovido y pronto se reunieron con las damas, que charlaban animadamente con un grupo de enfermeras. Uniéndose a la conversación, el moreno pronto se hizo una idea del carácter de las mujeres. Los candidatos que mas le gustaban eran una pequeña y pizpireta morena de mediana edad, alegre y activa, con suficiente experiencia o por el contrario, un jovencito de pelo castaño muy corto, con muy buenas referencias académicas, pero que solo había trabajado temporadas cortas, para gente que se había visto obligada repentinamente a alquilar sus servicios por enfermedades o cosas así.

Se encaminaron hacia un restaurante, para tomar un ligero almuerzo, el horario de comidas del joven había de ser respetado y frente a su ensalada de fruta, discutieron los pros y los contras de cada uno de ellos. De repente una idea acudió a su mente y preguntó:

¿Y Teddy? ¿No necesita él también tutores y niñera?

Andrómeda sonrió con tristeza y murmuró:

Apenas saben que es medio licántropo, deja de interesarles el trabajo. Yo puedo ocuparme de él por ahora.

Enfadado y crispado, el moreno murmuró:

Quiero que Teddy se eduque con mis hijos, así que tutores y enfermeras han de aceptarle también.

Vacilando, Narcisa le miró a los ojos y preguntó:

¿Qué sugieres, que Teddy y Andrómeda vivan permanentemente con nosotros?

El moreno asintió y miró a Lucius, que se encogió de hombros murmurando:

Yo no soy el cabeza de familia, Harry.

Girándose hacia su esposo, el moreno alzó una ceja en muda interrogación y sonriente, Draco murmuró:

No veo por que no…

Harry le abrazó y le besó dulcemente, sonriendo y entonces propuso algo:

Contratémosles a los dos! Son tres niños y cuando sea el tiempo de despedir a uno de ellos, ya sabremos cual nos agrada más. Eso es, si no les importa lo de Teddy.

Las mujeres se enzarzaron en una conversación sobre las ventajas de criar juntos a los niños, y pronto la comida pasó en un borrón, con Draco masajeando suavemente su muslo bajo la mesa, para desconcierto del moreno, poco acostumbrado a esas situaciones.

Las tiendas de ropa se llevaron gran parte del tiempo restante, y las protestas de Harry sobre la necesidad de comprar tanta ropa fueron acalladas por Narcisa.

Pero, Harry! Solo estamos encargando lo más imprescindible, túnicas para ocasiones formales e informales y ropa de diario…

Con una mirada cómplice, Narcisa murmuró, tomando un sorbo del té que la asistente de Madame Malking había traído, mientras la cinta medía una y otra vez al moreno:

Además, añadiremos un hechizo adaptador, para que siempre te sienten bien…

Y necesitas preparar las ropas ceremoniales, Harry, no olvides eso. Draco y tu no podéis pasar por este mmh…proceso sin una boda apropiada.

Claudicando y suponiendo que después de todo, tenían razón, y era preferible casarse públicamente y ahorrarse las molestias de explicar que habían firmado el contrato en privado tiempo atrás, el moreno se probó las ropas ceremoniales tradicionales de las bodas más puristas. Eran una serie de antiguas túnicas, cada una de un color diferente, simbolizando diferentes aspectos de su matrimonio, para cada contrayente.

Las bases de las túnicas eran siempre las mismas, sobre una ropa interior especialmente diseñada, y se colocarían todas sobrepuestas, permitiendo a los contrayentes despojarse de cada par en el momento adecuado, con la ayuda de los padrinos y familiares, ya que las ropas carecían de botones y se atarían tan solo con lazadas, listas para deshacerse a un tirón de unas cintas estratégicamente colocadas.

Madame Malking estaba trabajando con las túnicas facilitadas por los Malfoy, procedentes de su herencia familiar, y con las que habían rescatado de la cámara de los Potter, ya que era tradición reutilizar y volver a adornar las antiguas ropas ceremoniales, añadiéndoles cada vez un bordado o una cinta nuevos.

La primera pareja indicaba quien tomaba el nombre de quien, y ya que ambos habían decidido conservar los suyos, cada uno vestiría con los colores dominantes de su escudo familiar: Blanco y turquesa muy pálido para Draco, granate y marfil para Harry. El siguiente juego mostraría si el matrimonio era por amor si elegian colores iguales o concertado en caso contrario. Tras mucho debate, ambos eligieron por supuesto, los mismos colores, pero en modo inverso. Harry plata vieja envejecida, mate, con adornos color verde muy oscuro, casi negro y Draco, justo al contrario, usando el contraste para relazar sus respectivos cabellos.

Aun podían añadirse más túnicas, y finalmente, Harry preguntó acerca de una de ellas, una de bello color casi blanco, apenas sonrosado, que llevaba un bordado en oro, densamente repujado entorno a las mangas, el cuello y el ruedo.

Andrómeda murmuró, acariciando la delicada tela:

Es la túnica de la fidelidad, Harry. No mucha gente la lleva hoy en día…

Harry miró a los ojos de Draco, y sonrió. Ellos podían lucirla si lo deseaban y el rubio asintió levemente, susurrando, hincando la rodilla ante él:

¿Llevaras la tuya junto a mí Harry? ¿Me harás ese honor?

Tragando saliva, el moreno asintió y dejó que Draco le besara, ignorando el carraspeo de Lucius, hasta que este murmuró:

Decoró hijos míos, decoro, que estamos en público…

La equivalente de sus ancestros estaba tan densamente bordada, que el color era difícilmente perceptible, indicando que había sido largamente usada. El último juego que decidieron usar indicaría su estatus al contraer matrimonio, y en este caso, las túnicas de ambos serían blancas, indicando virginidad, ya que realmente estaban ya casados, a falta de la ceremonia formal. La túnica de Harry llevaría un lazo dorado, usualmente lucido por las novias en el costado, indicando su capacidad natural de concebir y otro plateado en el opuesto, que tanto podía simbolizar un embarazo como su deseo de tener hijos. Draco, luciría el lazo plateado, puesto que estaba dispuesto a pasar por un embarazo y deseaba hijos.

La costurera tomó las túnicas y las guardó, para hacer los arreglos oportunos, mientras sonreía para sí. Las túnicas hablaban por si solas para un purasangre, y ese era precisamente su objeto, decir al mundo que clase de matrimonio era el que elegían los contrayentes. Ligada por el secreto profesional, la mujer encerró celosamente las ropas, sabiendo que la boda armaría un gran revuelo social y satisfecha por ser la primera en conocer detalles al respecto.

GINNY

Sin darse cuenta, pasó casi un mes con la pareja de enfermeros ya instalados en la casa, en el ala destinada a los invitados. Se mandaron invitaciones formales a los amigos íntimos de Draco, y la fecha de la boda se fijó para el 31 de octubre, una fecha simbólica y tradicional. Las invitaciones de Harry para los Weasley fueron complicadas, y el joven opto por enviar invitaciones personales a cada uno de ellos, en vez de una invitación familiar. Algunos profesores y miembros importantes de la comunidad fueron los invitados de Narcisa. El embarazo empezaba a ser algo molesto, las nauseas y las fluctuaciones hormonales alterando el carácter del usualmente sonriente Griffindor, que descubrió con horror, como muchos de sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarle demasiado.

Teddy daba lecciones con todos ellos por las mañanas, regularmente, una vez que establecieron una rutina, y Draco y Harry pasaban horas muertas por las tardes, repasando los viejos planos de Grimauld Place y haciendo bocetos para el cuarto de los niños.

De momento, Teddy era el dueño y señor del antiguo cuarto de juegos de Draco, y se decidió que si bien mas adelante todos compartirían ese u otro espacio, los bebes necesitarían de momento tranquilidad, y el inquieto pequeño, espacio para desfogar su energía sin molestarles.

Teddy pasaba horas con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Harry, acariciando su vientre, los ojos brillantes ante la proximidad de sus futuros primos. Draco estaba un poco celoso de las atenciones de Harry para con el niño, y al tiempo, enternecido al verle desplegar tanta paciencia con el inagotable chiquillo. Así que a veces, simplemente se sumaba a ellos y Harry le acariciaba el cabello mientras leía cuentos para Teddy y los bebes, ya que el niño les involucraba en sus juegos.

La paz y la armonía se vieron interrumpidas sin embargo por la citación del ministerio para la vista de Ginny. Lucius se indignó cuando supo lo sucedido con la muchacha y tras numerosas deliberaciones con Draco, rogaron a Harry que pidiera una demora, alegando que estaban a punto de casarse. Sin embargo, el fiscal no atendió su petición, y Draco y Harry fueron citados en el Ministerio, y acompañados de Lucius, con su varita a buen recaudo, y de Narcisa, arribaron al hall de entrada por una de las chimeneas.

La presencia pública de Lucius había despertado un gran revuelo en su última aparición en Callejón Dragón, y el ministerio se escudó tras un simple comunicado indicando que la condena de Lucius había sido conmutada por otra. Los periodistas se agolpaban y los flashes destellaban rugientes, mareando a Harry, que ya estaba algo molesto por el viaje a través de la chimenea. Un reportero, demasiado impulsivo, avanzó y empujó al joven, en su afán de obtener la mejor foto, mientras las preguntas llovían por doquier.

Viéndole vacilar, Lucius dejó que Draco le sujetara y cogió al osado reportero por la solapa de la túnica, mirándole con rabia mal contenida, y contemplando a los demás, hasta que el círculo se abrió en torno a ellos, intimidados por la mirada agresiva del exmortifago, que murmuró entre dientes:

No oses tocar a mi hijo! ¿Entendido?

Lucius se giró, ante el roce de una mano en su hombro y encontró la mirada llena de orgullo del Griffindor, que le invitaba en silencio a dejar al hombre. Sin dudarlo, Lucius soltó al reportero que retrocedió hasta la seguridad de la masa y Harry miró a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño, hasta que el silencio se hizo a su alrededor, todo el hall mirándoles, fascinados por la tenue aura de poder que emanaba del joven. Con una última mirada que decía que no admitiría interrupciones, el joven comenzó a hablar pausadamente, sujetando entre las suyas la mano de Draco.

Lord Lucius Malfoy esta bajo mi custodia, permanentemente. El resto de su condena de prisión ha sido conmutada por la de servicio bajo mis órdenes. Y he de advertirles caballeros, que mi…suegro se toma muy en serio sus responsabilidades y tiene mi total y expreso permiso para usar su nueva varita en mi defensa o la de mi familia en caso necesario.

Sin más, el joven comenzó a avanzar, seguido y escoltado por su familia, y los periodistas abrieron paso ante la mirada helada del Lucius, un grave murmullo extendiéndose por todos los rincones, cuchicheos cada vez más ruidosos y miraditas nerviosas e incrédulas. Tras registrar sus varitas, el grupo accedió a un ascensor, que se quedó completamente vacío ante la mirada de Lucius a los infortunados empleados, y los cuatro desaparecieron, en dirección a la sala del Wizengamot. Mientras la vocecilla del ascensor cantaba los pisos, Harry susurró, conteniendo una carcajada:

Es muy útil tener un suegro tan…intimidante para librarse de la prensa.

Lucius le rodeó lo hombros en un abrazo cariñoso y murmuró satisfecho:

No he sido yo el que les ha hecho callar a todos, hijo.

Draco sonrió y el Griffindor vio en sus ojos el placer por una situación bien manejada, y la sonrisa cómplice de Narcisa, y se sintió arropado, querido y amado por su familia. Eso le dio ánimos para el enfrentamiento que le aguardaba, aunque la mayoría del caso sería expuesta por los abogados, estaba seguro de que tendría que testificar.

En la gran sala, se sentaban a un lado los Weasley, y al otro los Malfoy, cada familia detrás de su abogado. Ginny fue traída por los aurores y sentada en la silla, que rechinó y crujió a su contacto, amenazante.

El abogado de la acusación expuso los hechos, y se leyeron las declaraciones escritas de los aurores que habían detenido a la muchacha. El abogado de la defensa alegó que la joven, enfurecida por el abandono ante el altar matrimonial, había perdido momentáneamente la cordura y pedía la clemencia del tribunal. Lucius llamó con un gesto a su abogado y cuchicheó durante unos momentos con él durante el alegato de la defensa y le tendió un papel. El hombre asintió y apenas el otro abogado terminó, se acercó al presidente del tribunal y murmuró durante unos minutos.

La acusación aporta nuevas pruebas, y este tribunal desea verificarlas. Por favor, Lord Harry Potter, acuda al estrado de los testigos.

Con un apretón de manos, Lucius le murmuró:

Les he hablado de tu embarazo, porque eso puede inclinar el voto del tribunal.

Releyendo el informe del doctor Roberts, el presidente del tribunal preguntó:

En la fecha de los sucesos, ¿Estaba al corriente de lo que me han informado?

No señor. Pero ya había tomado la poción, por lo que técnicamente, y a efectos prácticos, había escasa diferencia. Les dije que no iba a ingresar en los Aurores y que mi contrato matrimonial ya estaba firmado.

El hombre le dio permiso para retirarse, mientras Ginny le dedicaba furiosas miradas desde su silla y los miembros del tribunal se retiraron para deliberar.

Susurrando en su asiento, Harry se inquietó ante la angustia visible en Molly y Arthur, dividido entre el deseo de que la joven desapareciese de su vida y el dolor que estaba ocasionando a su familia, que no merecían semejante sufrimiento.

El tribunal regresó y cuando todos estuvieron sentados, el presidente se puso en pie, y Ginny le imitó, pálida y nerviosa.

Este tribunal estima que Ginebra Molly Weasley es culpable de los siguientes cargos:

Agresión, con resultado de daños en las personas de Lord Harry James Potter y Lord Teodore John Remus Black. Considerando el agravante de la indefensión de Lord Black y la especial sensibilidad de Lord Potter actualmente, y estimando igualmente la atenuante de locura transitoria, este tribunal la condena a lo siguiente: alejamiento de por vida de Lord Potter y Lord Black y de sus familias, así como de la familia Malfoy.

Ginny temblaba furiosa, y sus padres lloraban en silencio, acongojados y tristes, Arthur rodeando los hombros de Molly.

Igualmente, deberá indemnizar a ambos con un total de 10.000 galeones, en concepto de daños. Si no pude pagar la multa, realizará tres años de servicios comunitarios sin sueldo.

El hombre tomó aliento y dejó que los sollozos se extinguiesen lentamente antes de proseguir:

También la encontramos culpable del uso de una maldición prohibida contra personas. Y la condenamos a un año de prisión en Azkaban y tres años más de servicios comunitarios, aunque estimando la naturaleza emocional de la agresión, y considerando que la acusada no representa un peligro para la sociedad, dejamos la condena de prisión en suspenso. La más mínima transgresión de la ley, cualquier acercamiento a Lord Potter y los demás, un reporte de conducta negativo de sus responsables en los servicios comunitarios, e irá a la cárcel, señorita.

Riendo y llorando, furiosa, Ginny se aferró a la silla, mirando desencajada a Harry y exclamó, apuntándole con dedo acusador:

¡Maldito seas! ¡Impotente! Aunque a ese maricón al que llamas marido no le importará mucho con tal de poder follarte, no?

Harry palideció visiblemente, y Draco rechinó los dientes ante el insulto pero fue Narcisa la que intervino, interponiéndose entre ellos y mirándola con frialdad:

Reconoce tu derrota con elegancia, muchacha y deja de enlodarte más.

Con una nueva mirada calculadora, evaluándola de arriba abajo, la dama murmuró con una sonrisa cínica:

Hay rumores de que has tenido numerosos amantes, pero me temo que hay que estar francamente desesperado para encontrarte…atractiva. Supongo que eras el recurso… fácil.

Con un desplante, la dama se giró hacia su familia dejando a Ginny boquiabierta ante el insulto, y los Malfoy se marcharon elegantes y fríos, arropando entre ellos a Harry.

BODA AL FIN

La ceremonia fue simple e íntima, en un amplio salón de Malfoy Manor, engalanado de flores. Ron y Hermione asistieron, así como muchos de los miembros del ED, Blaise, Not, Hagrid, Flitwic, Mac Gonagall, y muchos más.

Vestidos con las túnicas de sus colores respectivos, los jóvenes intercambiaron los anillos ante la multitud y se besaron casta y suavemente, sujetándose de las manos.

Se sentaron a cenar, solos, cada uno a un extremo de la larga mesa nupcial, lanzándose miraditas cargadas de emociones por encima de los platos. Era tradicional que hasta que no se despojasen de todas las túnicas, no podían sentarse juntos, así que se contemplaron en silencio, tomando un sorbo del caldo caliente que acompañaba a los entremeses.

También era tradición que se entablasen apuestas entre los invitados, acerca del momento en que los contrayentes se despojarían de tal o cual túnica, manteniendo la fiesta animada y viva. Draco aguantó hasta que llegó el segundo plato, y se levantó, haciendo que Harry le imitase. Andrómeda y Lucius eran los encargados de despojarle de sus ropas, y Narcisa con Arthur, hacia lo propio por Draco.

La segunda túnica era la túnica rosada de la fidelidad y despertó murmullos entre los asistentes, y muchos ojos les miraron con curiosidad. Ambos se encontraron en el centro del salón. Se saludaron formalmente y cogidos de las manos recorrieron las mesas, saludando a sus invitados. Al regresar a su lugar, la mesa había sido acortada y estaban mas próximos el uno al otro.

Al comenzar los postres, Harry se levantó, y Draco le imitó. Las túnicas verde y plateadas proclamaron su amor y los jóvenes recorrieron el salón, esta vez, enlazados mas estrechamente y tras un beso en la mejilla.

Con el primer vals, Draco se levantó y la última túnica, la de la virginidad fue revelada. Los lazos indicaban su deseo de ser padres, y que Harry era capaz de concebir, y más murmullos se escucharon. Bailaron, y la gente se sumó a ellos y durante largo rato, simplemente bailaron sin más.

En un momento dado, Draco deshizo los lazos de la túnica de Harry, dejando ver una sencilla camisola de hilo blanco hasta medio muslo y unas calzas de punto. Harry vaciló, pero deshizo el lazo a su vez, revelando idéntica ropa. Draco le besó por fin, como había estado deseando hacer toda la noche y el moreno gimió, enlazando sus brazos al cuello del otro.

Saludando a sus invitados, y recibiendo su enhorabuena, por fin, los jóvenes desposados fueron libres de entrar a la cámara nupcial. Su dormitorio había sido totalmente vaciado de ropa, libros y demás, y la cama había sido cubierta con unas sabanas de seda blanca bordadas con sus escudos familiares.

La habitación estaba alumbrada por numerosas velas perfumadas, y ellos se despojaron de las túnicas al entrar, conservando tan solo la ropa interior ceremonial. Draco les llevo al baño, que aguardaba dispuesto con perfumes y esencias, a fin de completar el ritual. Se metieron juntos en el agua, completamente desnudos y emergieron de ella, sin secarse, para recostarse en el lecho.

Harry bebió un sorbo de la copa que reposaba junto al lecho y Draco la apuró con ojos brillantes. Ese sería todo el alcohol que tomarían esa noche, y dejó la copa de nuevo en su lugar.

Azorado, sabiendo que se esperaba de ellos una consumación física que actualmente era imposible, Harry bajó los verdes ojos, sonrojado. Sin embargo Draco tenía otras ideas al respecto y comenzó a besarle suavemente, apenas rozándole, hasta que su esposo respondió a sus atenciones, devolviendo el beso. Harry jadeó levemente cuando las caricias se volvieron mas demandantes, pero Draco le acarició con delicadeza y murmuró:

Déjame regalarte algo Harry…

Vacilando, el moreno tragó saliva y asintió, sometiéndose y confiando en Draco. Este le cubrió de besos, y lentamente deslizó su mano hacia su virilidad, haciéndole gemir. Poco a poco, Harry se relajó y cuando los labios de Draco iniciaron un camino de descenso por su pecho, tan solo jadeó, agarrándose a las sabanas. Lamiéndole con sensualidad, el rubio acabó englobándole en su boca, y el Griffindor se enarcó, abrumado. No tardó mucho en derramarse en la boca de su esposo, gritando y gimiendo.

Respirando pesadamente, el joven entreabrió los verdes ojos, aturdido y saciado, mientras su esposo recapturaba sus labios con ardor. La virilidad de Draco rozó su cuerpo y el moreno buscó la tibia carne pulsante con su mano, acariciándole y arrancándole un jadeo. Aferrándole con vigor, Draco le besó y le mordió los labios, moviendo las caderas en un súbito movimiento, y Harry notó el estallido de humedad en su mano.

Con un jadeo más, el joven se dejó caer sobre el lecho y susurró:

Te amo, Harry …

Y yo a ti, Draco.

Las sabanas eran calidas y acogedoras, y pronto acabaron rindiéndose al sueño, felices y saciados. Era la primera noche del resto de su vida, y a ninguno le pareció que el futuro fuese algo menos que prometedor y excitante.

DEUDAS SALDADAS

La noticia de su embarazo pronto fue de dominio público y la presión de la prensa se incrementó, pero el apoyo de su nueva familia le ayudó a superar los obstáculos. Draco le mimaba, feliz de tenerle a su lado y Harry cedía cada vez más a sus juegos y provocaciones, dentro de las limitaciones que su estado imponía.

El progreso de su embarazo se hizo más difícil, y la magia del muchacho estaba tensa, presta a estallar al menor roce. Los últimos meses se hicieron muy problemáticos y solo las continuas atenciones de los Malfoy hicieron posible que el joven sobrellevase la preñez con éxito.

Para mantener los niveles de poder que los mellizos estaban demandando, Draco debía estar casi permanentemente a su lado, trasfundiéndole parte de su magia y Harry fue incapaz de sostener por más tiempo su hechizo. Draco suspiró, aceptando el riesgo como algo inevitable. Al inicio del séptimo mes, Lucius se sentó con ellos una tarde y murmuro suavemente:

Harry, hijo mío, deberías dejarnos ayudarte.

El joven denegó, y Draco le acarició la mejilla, suspirando. Harry era terco como una mula, pero si él no aceptaba aquello, de nada servirían las intenciones de los demás.

Son mis nietos, jovencito, y quiero darles parte de mi magia. Narcisa y Andrómeda también quieren hacerlo, si nos dejas…

Confuso, el moreno miró a su suegro, al que había aprendido a amar como un padre durante los últimos meses y sus ojos verdes expresaron su último temor. Su miedo a no ser digno del amor de nadie, a no ser más que una imposición tolerable, pero no deseada. Suspirando, el mago le miró de nuevo y murmuró sonriendo:

No queremos perder a un hijo por nuestros nietos, Harry. No quiero perderte, hijo mío…

La sinceridad de Lucius, su ausencia de máscara eran tan completas que el joven reprimió un sollozo, aferrando la mano de Draco.

¿Les importo…yo?

Pregunto balbuceante, incrédulo de merecer el amor de los demás. El usualmente estoico mago sonrió ampliamente y asintió, haciendo rodar las lágrimas del moreno, que acabó aceptando con un leve gesto. Lucius se sentó a su otro costado, y cogió su mano, dejando que su magia alcanzara al joven al que amaba realmente tanto como a su hijo, envolviéndole en su afecto.

Después de eso, Harry no dudó nunca más de que era un Malfoy, tanto como un Potter, y de que realmente su nueva familia le amaba tanto como hacía Draco.

Draco le abrazó, Harry dormía tranquilamente, agotado, entre sus brazos, mientras a su alrededor se sentaba su familia. Narcisa acunaba a un pequeño de cabellos morenos y Andrómeda a una criaturita de pelo tan rubio que era casi transparente. Lucius estaba sentado con Teddy recostado en su regazo, manteniéndole tranquilo, para que Harry descansara un rato más. Los enfermeros estaban fuera, dando intimidad a la familia, pero listos para intervenir en caso preciso. Con un susurro, el maduro mago preguntó:

¿Habéis pensado ya los nombres, Draco?

El rubio asintió y murmuró mientras los ojos verdes de Harry se abrían lentamente, con una sonrisa.

Sirius James y Lily Nimphadora Malfoy-Potter, padre.

No Draco, Potter-Malfoy. Los Malfoy honraran al que les ha reunido de nuevo.

Reconvino Lucius, ganándose una sonrisa de aprobación de Narcisa, que asintió levemente.

Malfoy-Potter me suena bastante bien,…padre.

Murmuró Harry, ahogando un bostezo de cansancio, pero sonriente. Lucius alzó una ceja, sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que Harry le llamaba padre, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó, haciendo chispear los ojos del muchacho.

Como quieras, Harry hijo mío.

Ladeando la cabeza con picardía, el moreno murmuró:

Y por cierto Draco ¿Cuándo piensas decirles que estas de casi dos meses?

Lucius abrió de par en par los ojos azules y miró a su hijo, que había enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello, confirmando las palabras de su esposo y por segunda vez en su vida, se desmayó.


End file.
